


Art for "So Many Ways To Tell Me You Care"

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Art for "So Many Ways To Tell Me You Care" by Galadriel1010.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2020





	Art for "So Many Ways To Tell Me You Care"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Many Ways To Tell Me You Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291806) by [Galadriel1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010). 



> A graphic inspired by the fic "So Many Ways To Tell Me You Care" by Galadriel1010, made for the 2020 Winter round of Holmestice. This was such a tender and lovely fic and when I found this image I knew I had to make something for this fic with it.

_“You’re doing fine. Look, I left any expectation of normal behind pretty much the day I met you. Didn’t expect we’d end up here either, but I’m okay with that too. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what your brother, the Irish prick or anyone else decide to throw at us, okay?” He pulled Mycroft’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “You tell me what you want to tell me, nothing more and nothing less, in whatever words you can find. We’ll get there in the end, even if it takes us a bit longer.”_

_“How do you find so many ways to tell me you care, when I struggle to find even one?” He sighed again. “Perhaps that is for the best. After all, who would expect me to have someone I so feared to lose?”_

_Greg squeezed his hand. “Anyone who knows you at all well. They might not realise I’m on the list though. So we’ll take that as a win, right? Moriarty doesn’t know you as well as he thinks he does.”_

_“A win indeed.” He squeezed Greg’s hand and stood up in a languid, deliberately relaxed motion. “And I intend to keep it that way. There is, after all, only one person I am particularly interested in knowing me well.”_  
\- from "So Many Ways To Tell Me You Care" by Galadriel1010


End file.
